Taming the Dragon
by UnknownAvatarFan
Summary: Full Summary inside. Zuko thought about the offer for a moment. "How will things change?" Zuko was interested and he couldn't deny it but he needed confirmation. "The possibilities are endless, great-grandson." Zuko froze at his words.
1. The Long Road

AN: This is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle with criticism. Also incase anyone was wondering this is VERY loosely based off an incomplete fic called Rekindling. It is only three chapters long and hasnt been updated in three years. I eventually got tired of waiting and decide that I liked the idea and was tired of waiting for an update. I decided to continue it myself with my own spin which will make it stand out a great deal from the other fanfic. Enjoy the First of many chapters. This is not going to be like morality chain either so don't worry about that.

Summary: Aang actually died by the lightning bolt. Avatar Roku used the remaining energy of the Avatar state to allow Zuko redeem one of his greatest sins. Zuko accepts the choice and is plummeted back into his past with some knowledge to help steer his sister on the right path and stop the death of the avatar.

* * *

Eveyone watched in fear as the Avatar rose into the air. His blue arrows lighting with a powerful, cosmic glow. Zuko watched as he ascended slowly, essentially becoming the most feared man- no boy -in the world at that moment. Unfortunately as quickly as his ascent began it would end.

A crackling sound rippled through the air as a lightning bolt traveled towards the boy who even in his ultimate state did not seem to notice the impending doom. Zuko noticed and didn't even need to ask where the bolt came from. He knew. The bolt traveled through the air swiftly and struck the young avatar in his back.

It clearly passed through his heart and Zuko, along with everyone present in the crystal catacombs, knew it was a killing blow. The boy's body went limp and he crumpled to the floor in a heap. Zuko was shocked. He couldn't believe Azula really did it. He simply watched frozen in his position as the waterbending girl ran to Avatar's aid but everyone knew it was too late.

Not even her spirit water could save the avatar now. Zuko knew this and it made him feel sick. It felt wrong. At least it was instant. Painless. The thoughts ran through Zuko's head as he tried to comprehend that the Avatar was dead, silently watching the Waterbender's desperate attempts to heal him.

Finally, she pulled out a flask and emptied the contents into his back. The water glowed but did not enter the wound. Not even the spiritual waters of the north pole could bring back a soul from the Spirit World, even if it was the Avatar. Watching her attempts made Zuko feel something he never thought he would feel towards the Avatar or the Waterbender but it was something he knew very well. Regret.

The feeling ripped him apart as he watched the Waterbender cry out. As he watched her, the feeling began to tear him up inside. Literally. It felt like something eating him away from the inside. And suddenly it stopped.

Zuko blinked and gazed around as everything seemed frozen in place. His sisters trumphant expression as stood over the rest of them. Frozen. The Waterbender as she cried over the body of the dead Avatar. Frozen. Her tears suspended in the air. Frozen. Frozen but not with ice. Just an eerie stillness. Something was wrong. Zuko looked around and took a step. This was an interesting development.

'Strange but interesting' he thought as he approached the Avatar. He noticed the feeling of weightlessness as he moved. When he reached the dead Avatar, He looked down at the expression on the boy's face. He died with look of agony from the pain of the bolt. The regret hit him again. Zuko began to shake and he didn't try to stop himself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He couldn't help it. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. The boy was innocent and he could have just captured him. He did not expect his sister to kill the boy when he joined her. He shifted his gaze to his sister who was still frozen and marveled at how she stood like a kid who just won a competition complete with her own triumphant expression. Zuko felt a tear slide down his cheek. When did she become a monster.

"She became a monster when you turned your back on her." Zuko heard the sage voice, froze and looked around. Whoever just spoke read his mind but the cave remained in the same scene. He didn't even know where to place the voice. He had heard it somewhere. A faint glow caught his attention as he shifted his gaze below.

The lone firebender looked down at where the boy lay still. His arrows were lit. "Your alive? But that voice wasn't yours.." He trailed off as the boy rose out of the Waterbenders arms, who still was frozen in place. What was happening? This has to be some hallucination. A dream like the one he had a few days ago.

"This is not a dream young prince. And no by your terms I am not alive." Zuko detected no spite in his voice as he spoke the words young prince. Zuko looked down at himself as he noticed himself shrinking slightly. What was happening?

"Do not be afraid. Come walk with me." The young boy's face changed as well to a much older man's face. Zuko stood shocked as he watched his face change into a face he had only seen in history scrolls. The beard, the crown, the robes. He knew very well he this man was.

Avatar Roku.

"Ah, so you recognize me? Good that should help move our little talk forward a bit." The scene before him to change and warp. Zuko closed his eyes while he felt everything spin. When he opened his eyes, he glanced around and saw a cosmic path before him. If he wasn't worried before, he was now.

"This is the cosmic road of destiny. Specifically your destiny. Strange as that may sound it is true. Now if you walk forward you can continue with the road left before you, which is your current destiny. A road of turmoil, hatred, bitterness and regret. With the Avatar cycle cut the world will lose balance and everything will be offset by the fire nation." Roku gazed down the starlight path and waited for Zuko to move, but he didn't. This was a lot to process for the young prince. Finally, after a few long moments- or however long had passed -Zuko found his voice.

"But I could balance it... I could be the Fire Lord the world needs. I..." Zuko was cut off by Roku's sigh.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible, boy. You and I both know this deep down. The Fire Lord does not want you on the throne and neither does your sister. I am certain that they will take whatever risks they need to to remove you from that position." Roku stated this bluntly and Zuko blanched, knowing what he just implied. Assassination.

"They wouldn't... Father... Azula..." He choked out their names and thought about it.

"Do you really think your Father would hesitate to kill you? He already gave you the scar on your face without hesitation or regret. Then he banished you on what he thought would be a quest for the impossible. As for Azula she just killed the worlds only source of hope without hesitation. But. That could change." Zuko looked up at the wise Avatar, wanting to inquire more.

"What do you mean?" Zuko's voice was null of every emotion except one. Hope. Hope that his sister could be changed. But how?

"How you ask? I can show you but you must be willing to trust me and give up on your poisonous dream of rulling the fire nation for it is beyond help now. That means you must not go forward on this path." Zuko thought about the offer for a moment. "How will things change?" Zuko was interested and he couldn't deny it but he needed confirmation.

"The possibilities are endless, great-grandson." Zuko froze at his words. He was shellshocked at the magnitude of them - of what they implied. "Great Grandson?" Roku simply nodded as though this was common knowledge.

"Yes. And that is why I chose you my descendent. You are the only person who could change the course of history but you must follow me to learn more. The world will be counting on you if take the hardest rode Zuko." Roku turned the opposite direction of Zuko's future and began his walk. Zuko knew he could simply say 'no' and be done with it but he felt deep down that by following Roku he would be doing what was really right. For the first time in his life he felt like he was truly making the right decision as he stood and walked beside Roku who offered a smile at the troubled prince.

"I'm glad you have seen the truth but now you must listen more. We walk on your cosmic path of destiny. As we walk in this direction all memories of your past are revealed again. The path you are taking now will follow these events to a point where you must change your ultimate mistake... Azula." Zuko nearly tripped on nothing after hearing his words. In a way he knew what he was saying but he didn't acknowledge it.

He usually ignored her when they were young because. Because. He could think of what would go after the because. Because she was mean? No. She turned mean only after many years with father. And he turned his back to her and ignored it. Only paying attention to his mother until she left which didn't help Azula either. The spirit of Roku continued to speak, drawing Zuko out of thoughts.

"I have opened your cosmic bridge pertaining to destiny and time. Timebending if you would so call it. It is an emergency system in the event of the Avatar being struck down in the Avatar state where the cosmic energy of the previous Avatars is drawn upon to alter time and space to prevent this from occuring. I have chosen a specific point to return you to in time and that is where your mission will begin." Zuko listened intently as the older spirit spoke, trying to comprehend this.

"Now I could take you back a few moments in time but that would not be enough and there would be too many risks involved. Think of it as a weed. You can cut it at the stem but it would simply grow back. If you pulled the weed out from the root it will it grow back." Now Zuko began to understand but was troubled further.

Just how far back was he going and what 'weed' will he have to pull out. He thought about their entire conversation and it was like a swift punch in the gut. 'He wants me to-.'

"No you will NOT kill, Azula." Zuko breathed a sigh of relief as the older spirit shook his head, slightly.

"That is why, I am taking you to a point where you and Azula began to grow apart. Where her descent began. Now when you have gone back you will not remember this conversation. Only the last sentence I will speak to you and something to physically remind you of your mission. It will only reveal itself to you in case you were wondering." Zuko subconsciously rubbed his scar.

"I suggest taking something strong to help you remember your special task. Anyway your destiny will continue as it had in your previous life. This is because you had no control in what happened and without your memory you will not remember how to prevent such events..." Roku looked at Zuko and the prince sighed. He already could think of the terrible 'events' he didn't want to go through again.

"So are you saying I will have to go through losing my mother again. And my scar? What is the point of me going back if I can't change anything?" Roku nodded but quickly spoke up before Zuko could further protest.

"You can only change what you personally can change which means your sister will change due to you. Also, You will not remember until it happens to you and passes. As for your scar you may think you can stop yourself from speaking out but you won't be able to. It's on your nature to defend those who can't defend themselves and be compassionate. You must get it from me." The older gentleman stroked his beard and chuckled lightly despite the situation. Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"As your life goes on and each event passes you will see some things change in comparison to your previous life due to your interaction with your sister. This is a learning experience for you too so the memories will allow you to reflect on how good a job you are doing. Later on I will be there to guide you as well but unfortunately that will be much later. Your wisdom- however much or little you have gained- will accompany you and aid you in your journey along with certain feelings for some people..." Roku gasped suddenly and looked forward again.

"We are nearly out of time. Now young prince remember that things will go the same from your time at the palace but once your sister gets involved things might change slightly. How much it will change depends on how you treat her and how you bond with her in your early years. So I leave you with the last statement before you go on with your new destiny." Zuko failed to notice the road behind them crumpling until Zuko fell.

"Be there for your sister, no matter what happens." That was the last thing Zuko heard before everything went black and Zuko was falling.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I am coming up with a plot for an OC story at the moment so chapter for this story may come out a little slower than I would like. Please leave your thoughts in a review and see you next time.


	2. So Familiar

AN: Well here is chapter two for Taming the Dragon and I appreciate the positive feedback from everyone who reviewed. pow old have had this out sooner but I'm attempting to create a chapter my other story Wrath of the Ocean which so far is just a poorly written summary so I could stake a claim to it. I do feel I rushed this chapter slightly so do not hesitate to inform me if something is written awkwardly, terribly spelled or if someone is terribly out of character. Well enough ranting. Without further ado here is Chapter 2

* * *

Zuko shot awake and looked around. He felt like he was falling and had woken up immediately, frightened and afraid.

"Watch over your sister no matter what." Zuko tensed and looked sound the room. The voice that had spoken was old, wise, and familiar. Zuko couldn't quite put his finger on it. He tossed the covers up and got out of bed. No one in his room. His eyes narrowed and he walked toward the washroom. He heard the voice somewhere.

He crept toward the closed door silently and gripped the handle. Hesitating for just a moment, he threw the door open with zeal and jumped into a firebending stance only to find an empty room. As expected. Probably just part of a dream. He sighed and turned the for the door.

As he passed the mirror something caught his eye and he froze. Something red and on his face. Zuko craned his neck slightly so that he was looking at himself in the mirror and he saw what had looked so out of place. A scar covered his left eye. A big, ugly, red and.. Unfamiliar scar was burned onto his face. He was silent for a moment before uttering a scream that probably woke uncle in Ba-sing-se.

Moments later four royal guards where at his side asking questions. Questions he couldn't hear and didn't want to. He didn't want to see them. He wanted to see his mother.

After a few agonizing moments Ursa bounded into the room and wrapped Zuko up in a hug. He returned the hug as if he hadn't seen her in years. She whispered soft words into his ear and slowly he drifted to sleep in her arms, crying but soothed.

* * *

Zuko sighed and stretched his limbs from their sleep. The morning sun was almost up as he sat up in his bed to further wake himself. He recalled the events of last night very well and wanted to avoid the mirror as much as possible. He didn't want to see the mirror for fear that the scar would still be there in the morning. He wanted to ask his mother about it.

Zuko pushed himself to the end of his bed and got to his feet. Breakfast should be served soon. He would have to make himself presentable first- without so much as a glance into the mirror.

Zuko walked back into the washroom and pointedly looked down. He walked past the mirror and heard the voice again but knew it was just in his head.

"Watch over and love your sister, no matter what." The same sage voice played in his head like a mantra. Zuko sighed and dressed himself out of his nightclothes and pulled his hair back into a topknot- or at least he hoped it was topknot. He didn't have a mirror after all.

Zuko figured he had done his job and stepped out of his quarters, making his way to the dining area of his Father's wing. Just as he reached the door he thought about the wise words that had been spoken to him. They were spoken with weight and he knew they were important. Important enough he honor them or at least humor them. She was his sister after all.

'Watch over Azula I shall' He thought as he opened the door to a familiar scene before him. Azula sat at the table stabbing at her food. He resisted the urge to chuckle at his sister's focus on the egg infront of her. 'Typical Azula.' Zuko strided further into the room and saw his mother who offered him a smile as he entered the room.

"Zuko how nice of you to join us come and sit." Ursa patted the seat to her right and Zuko smiled. She didn't even bring up the scar... He pushed the strange feeling aside as he sat quietly in his seat watching as Azula's brow furrowed. 'Time to be nice. Somehow.'

Zuko offered a simple smile at his younger sister who was taken aback.

Zuko frowned as Azula seemingly recoiled at his affection before returning to her composed stature. He briefly noticed a smile tug at the corner of her lips if only for a second. 'They were brother and sister for Agni's sake! And all he received was a small smile. When did it get so bad?' Zuko kept his frown inside as he gazed blankly at his plate.

* * *

Ursa watched the strange display of affection between the two siblings. It was something she had not seen in a long time. While it warmed her heart, it was odd nonetheless. She patted her son on his head, frowning as she watched Azula's brief expression of contentment fade into disappointment.

* * *

The family waited in silence for the one person to arrive who had not. Zuko sat expecting his Father but he dreaded it. Goosebumps formed on his skin as he thought about it. He could not understand why he feared his own Father's arrival. He did not know where any of the feelings had come from.

He was more confused than before. His feelings towards his father had been so sudden but frighteningly real. Never in his ten years of living had he a reason to fear his father.

"Good morning everyone." A stern voice cut through the silence that had enveloped them and Zuko gazed upon the man who he dreaded so. Prince Ozai stood before his empty seat.

"Good morning, Dad!" Azula was the first to greet the Prince.

"Good morning my husband!" Ursa smiled at the man. Azula gazed at up him with an expression of happiness. Zuko sat in stunned silence as he gazed upon the man- his own father- who looked down upon him with a look of... Disdain. Ozai appeared impaitant with him. '_Monster. _Where did that come from? When did everything get so confusing?'

"Prince Zuko..." Ozai tapped his foot expectantly while Ursa nudged her son's foot under the table, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Oh my apologies Father. Good morning." Zuko managed to keep his voice from showing how he truly felt about his 'Father'. He was still so very confused about so much. Ozai glared at Zuko for a brief moment before taking his seat.

Zuko suddenly and silently understood. His father dispised him. He didn't know where the knowledge came from nor did he care but from the simple way his father looked at him, he understood. It took a lot to keep Zuko in check while he mulled over the new revelation.

"Azula." Ozai's voice brought him from his stupor. "Your training must unfortunately be cancelled for today as I have important buisiness to deal with in the War Council meeting today." Azula frowned but nodded grudgingly at the news while Ursa seemed to brighten at it.

"Azula since your training has been canceled for today. How about you join Zuko and I in the gardens before lunch?" Ozai seemed to scowl as he looked down at the young prince who shyed away from eye contact. Instead Zuko looked at his sister hopefully who met his gaze and looked shocked for the second time this morning.

The family waited patiently for her response. Finally, She swallowed nodded.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to join you and Zuzu in the gardens for an hour." She continued to hold Zuko's gaze as she spoke not backing down. Zuko smiled at her again which made her panic. 'Why is he being so nice? What are you plotting Zuzu?' She did not return the smile instead shifted her attention to the food on her plate and continued rhythmically jabbing at her food to her mothers dismay.

Ozai did not fail to notice this and stood dismissing himself from breakfast without so much as touching his food. Ursa watched Zuko as he glared at his father's back.

"Zuko is something wrong?" Ursa looked over her son with concern who merely blinked in surprise. 'Was it that obvious?' Zuko, looked up his mother than down at his sister who gauged his response.

Secretly she was envious of her mothers affection toward her son but she was concerned as well. His change in behavior was strange to say the least. She watched as Zuko spoke up.

"I'm fine, mom, just a little tired. I had a nightmare last night." Azula knew he wasn't lying but he was hiding something. She knew Zuko better than almost everybody else next to their mother.

Azula watched in disgust as Ursa began to comfort Zuko. Now it was her turn to excuse herself and prepare for her day but she knew Zuko would only talk when she wasn't around. As soon as she was out of sight Azula stood next to the doorway to listen.

"Zuko what really happened I can tell when you are hiding something." Azula closed her eyes and focused carefully on Zuko's words.

"I can't remember the dream but I had a huge scar on my face." Azula shook her head at the discovery. All that about a bad dream. She was about to leave when she heard him speak again.

"Do I have one now on the left side of my face." Azula was shocked instead of amused now. He really meant it. His voice was surprisingly intense and serious. Probably as serious as her fathers's. She didn't know why but it slightly frightened her to hear this from Zuko.

"No Zuko your face is fine." Ursa reassured him, stating the obvious was more like it, but Azula was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Well lets talk about something else like today. How do you feel about going to the gardens with Azula." Azula needed to hear this. She wanted to confirm her brother was just scheming - unlike him as that may be - and not actually... Caring. Zuko was silent for a short moment before he spoke again.

"I think it will be fun for us both. But mom do you think just Azula and I can go to the gardens today?" 'Just me and Zuzu. Huh. Now I will have perfect opportunity to find out what he is really up to. If mother will only let it happen.' Azula waited patiently for her mothers concent.

"If that is what you want Zuko." She couldn't tell if her mother was disappointed or amused but she didn't care. She unknowingly just provided Azula with a perfect interrogation with Zuko.

"I do mom. I'm going to get ready for it right now actually. I'll see you later." Azula nearly panicked as she heard Zuko bound for door. Azula kept her cool and ran for her own room to get ready with the maids. Today would be nothing short of interesting.

* * *

Zuko left the dining room and made his way back to his room to prepare for the day. As soon as he arrived his servants helped him bathe, dress, and groom before they allowed him to wander the palace.

He wondered why Azula seemed so shocked that he smiled at her. As he thought back on his memories of him and Azula he realized how far they had grown apart. It was not far yet but it would take some work to get her back.

It also made him see how much the sage words had meant- wherever they came from. Now Zuko was ready and determined to repair his relationship with his sister.

He stepped out of his quarters with new vigor and walked towards the gardens. As Zuko walked he became aware of someone following him. He turned around and saw Azula standing with her arms crossed and a suspicious expression on her face.

"Hey, Azula. Wa-" Zuko was about to ask if she would mind walking with him but Azula raised her hand up to silence him.

"What are you up to, Zuzu?" Her voice was unusually monotone as she met his eyes. Zuko frowned but did not back down.

"I'm going the gard-" She rolled her eyes and sighed bringing her hand up again.

"No I mean why did you want us to go to the gardens _alone._" Zuko's eyebrows rose and fidgeted slightly.

"Wait you listened in on mom and I talking?" Zuko looked at his sister who didn't so much as flinch at Zuko's accusation - true as it may be.

"No I mearly heard you two exchange words as I left the room but that is not of importance." She waved her hand dismisively despite Zuko's indignant glare, "What is important to me is your sudden change in behavior." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as Zuko's widened. _Bingo. _Azula walked forward until she was two steps infront of Zuko who was beginning to look at the ground.

"I'll ask again. What are you up to Zuko?" She gazed at her older sibling who finally looked up but this time his glare was hard as steel.

"I want to know what's wrong with an older brother trying to spend time with his sister." He looked down at her and she flinched. The roles had been reversed because of Zuko's new and sudden intensity.

* * *

Zuko looked down at his sister with an intensity he did not know he had. She was breaking under his gaze and he knew he had won out. He was still slightly upset at how bad their relationship had deteriorated.

So bad to the point that she thought he was plotting - me Zuko plotting. How crazy is that - and it made him slightly frustrated at himself but had only hardened his resolve to become a better brother.

Finally Azula sighed and met his gaze once more. Her eyes were no longer as hard and cold. Zuko almost smiled at the breakthrough.

"Fine, Zuzu I will join you in the gardens. What did you have in mind anyway. I always found the gardens to be quite boring." Zuko paused and a thoughtful look was etched across his face.

"Hmmm... I dont know. We could feed the turtle ducks." Azula picked at her fingers.

"Boring!" She singsonged and Zuko sighed. This was going to be tough.

"We could play a game." The two siblings looked at each other one doubtful and the other hopeful before Azula bursted in laughter.

"Come on Zuzu we both know I would crush you in any game we play." Zuko's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Would you like to test that theory?" He joked back and she smirked.

"I have proved that several times but ... I guess I could humor you with a game in the gardens." She looked at Zuko waiting for him to be annoyed but instead he laughed.

"Sounds good, sis. I'll think of one to play while we walk." Azula stared at him dumbfounded while he turned around making his way to the gardens. 'He wasn't supposed to laugh at that. He always gets annoyed when I say something like that. And even worse he called me sis. Sis? Where had that absurdity come from?'

"Hey you coming or what, Azula?" She glared at him before matching his pace and following to the gardens.

* * *

The walk was quiet but it gave Zuko some time to think about games they could play. He didn't want anything that could go awry if they played so that took any games involving firebending out of the choice selection and he couldn't bore Azula to death by feeding the turtle ducks.

"So what game are we playing, brother of mine." Azula pulled Zuko out of his thoughts and shot him an amused glance.

"W-Well ... " Zuko tried to think of something quick.

"You haven't got a clue about what are going to do. Do you, Zuzu." The siblings frowned but for different reasons.

"Here is a hint Zuko. How about a game that involves chasing." Azula helpfully supplied and Zuko gave her a weary glance.

"Chasing." He repeated to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Yes chasing. Like I don't know... Capture the prisoner?" Azula shrugged. It was a simple game that wouldn't ate to much but Azula wanted to see if Zuko would go along.

"Sounds good we can play Cature the prisoner." Zuko nodded affirming his choice and Azula smiled.

"Good because your it dum dum." She punched him in the shoulder and ran off laughing and taunting Zuko but it held no malice. It was in more of a sisterly way of teasing.

"No fair!" Zuko laughed and chased after her running around several cherry trees and plants being careful not to crush anything.

...

After running for more than ten minutes Zuko finally cornered Azula at the fountain.

"I-I got you n-now." Zuko wheezed. This was more of a challenge then he had thought. Azula smiled not looking too much more energetic.

"I-It will take m-more than that to catch me, Zuzu." Azula backed up until her rear hit the edge of the fountain asheer eyes widened taking in the new situation. Zuko noticed her hesitation and pounced tackling his sister into the fountain sending water in all directions.

Azula rolled around in the fountain and stood before Zuko could sit. She looked at her clothes and fumed. After a moment,She looked at Zuko who had a dumb grin on his face. He comically spat out a stream of water and Azula huffed.

"You got us all wet, dum dum." She wasnt exactly mad that she was wet just annoyed that she had lost by allowing Zuko to corner her. She narrowed her eyes and again took in the sight before her.

Zuko was drenched and his hair was like a mop hanging infront his eyes. 'Not a complete loss.' She found it increasingly difficult to hold back her laughter and apparently so did Zuko because after a moment of sizing each other up they burst into laughter still getting soaked by the fountain.

"That was fun wasn't it, sis." Azula smiled and nodded her head. 'Perhaps Zuko wasn't so bad after all.'

The two climbed out of the fountain and sat together still grinning at themselves. Azula never had 'fun' playing a game before - unless you consider lighting things on fire and all she ever did was practice firebending. It wasn't anything bad. It was just different and she feared yet enjoyed it at the same time. Even though she would have preffered to crush Zuko.

Zuko had just opened up a new world to her as long as she won. He had done the unexpected so she would give this one to Zuko but after today she vowed to have fun beating him whenever they played.

Suddenly the doors to the garden opened and the brother and sister eye's nearly popped out of their sockets. They were both soaking wet and if mother or father saw them certainly they would be-

"Azula and Zuko why in Agni's name are you two soaking wet!?" Azula was very familiar with the tone it's owner used. They sat and said nothing leaving their heads hanging in shame.

"Azula what is the reason you two are soaking wet. Did you push your brother into the fountain again?" Azula frowned. 'Of course she assumes _I _did something wrong and not Zuzu. Better take this silently.' Azula resisted the urge to roll her eyes as her mother stared at her expecting some response.

Just as Azula was about to retort Zuko spoke up.

"It wasn't Azula's fault, mom. It was my fault because I tackled her into the fountain." Zuko defended Azula despite the redness in his face from being scolded.

Ursa stared in disbelief before uttering a heavy sigh.

"Well lets get you two cleaned up. Lunch is almost ready." Ursa turned around and walked back in the direction of her arrival. Zuko stood to follow but Azula gripped his shoulder and spun him around.

"Why did you do that? I didn't need your help." Azula's eyes were narrowed in evident confusion. Zuko shrugged and smiled lightly.

"A brother should always watch out for his sister. No matter what. Besides you didn't deserve to get yelled at for something I did." Azula stood and tilted her chin up defiantly about to retort but Zuko interrupted. "If you need a further reason we both know Mom would be lighter on me than you." Azula's mouth clamped shut and she sighed.

Zuko's new behavior certainly was odd and somewhat infuriating but she could get used to it especially if it meant him defending her from her mother's scolding. She would have to return the favor if Father decides to scold Zuko. That should get her out of debt.

* * *

As they followed their mother back to their rooms a picture appeared in Zuko's mind. It was Azula in the same garden except she was dry and only he was wet. She looked angry and upset at her mother as she was being reprimanded for whatever she did. Zuko blinked and the image retreated to the back of his mind. He had no idea where it came from but judging by the smile on Azula's face now; Zuko knew he had done something right.

* * *

Notes: I have a few crazy Ideas for fanfics right now so these next chapter might beaa little slow while I sort them out and pick a few. If I can't decided by Friday the chaptehas hold be up Saturday and I will most likely ask you guys for help :). Peace for now!


	3. Sowing Seeds

As I said in Stuck. You guys take the time to review. I will take the time to respond to the review.

Lianna Yoffa- Here is that update :D. If you enjoyed the Azula and Zuko sibling bonding than you should enjoy the beginning of this chapter.

BicolourRaptor- Glad to know that you enjoy it! If you have any suggestions that could help make this chapter a bit more compact? and lessall over the place it would be greatly appreciated!

rosierocks30- Glad you love it! Updated it as soon as the solid idea came into my head.

Yungsun- Of course Azula can smile! Ozai just covered it up. :(

Malevolent Dark Reflection- I had seen that story sit for far to long and saw no one move to take it up so I decided to do it. I am looking for Beta reader too which should help with the multiple grammar issues I have. I tried my best to correct the spelling errors as they are more of a strong point than grammar. :/ . I hope you have more wise words for this chapter as I canno help but feel I rushed it a bit. :(.

NatNicole- I will! Thank you!

AN: This chapter is all over the place. I wrote this a few days apart and was unsure of the direction I wanted it to go in. At first it was another Zuko and Azula bonding chapter hut I wanted it to go deeper than that. I had a revelation at school- of all the places!- and needed to shift it in that direction as one event would lead to the other. Needless to say I couldn't get home fast enough. I did my best to patch up the chapter and rewrote several paragraphs that made it more confusing than it had to be. Enjoy!

* * *

It was the same routine for a few weeks. Wake up. Breakfast. Feed the turtle ducks. Firebending Practice- which he had very suddenly improved greatly in and while he happy it was still another thing to add to the list of odd changes in Zuko's behavior. He would then play with- no get crushed by -Azula. Eat Lunch. go to Evening studies. Play with Azula- more. Dinner. Talk with mom. Sleep

Zuko laid in bed and sighed. The day was very routine and he felt bored. He felt like his days should be more exciting or at least interesting for some reason. The only times he had fun was when he was talking with mom or getting beaten by Azula.

Yes even that was fun because she at least came up with different ways to crush him and they often laughed about it afterwards. He sat up and began to pace and brood.

Things he found himself doing more frequently. He was becoming oddly apprehensive with each passing day. Other than his routine he began to have a gut feeling something bad was going to happen soon he was seeing things that looked very different from how they were now. In the images that played Azula seemed very malicious and bitter. This frightened him and made him suspicious even possibly paranoid.

Even Azula had seen it which wasn't shocking but if he didn't know any better, he would say she looked worried. "Whats the matter, Zuzu? You look like your about to get pounced on." Zuko had relaxed at that and laughed. "Well with you around that's probably whats going to happen." She had smiled at that.

Zuko found himself smiling and continued pacing. He would usually do this until he was tired enough to sleep. As he made another lap around his bed, he heard a soft creak as if a door had been opened. Zuko froze and looked at the door to his quarters. Closed. They didn't even looked tampered with. He sighed and continued pacing- perhaps he was just being more paranoid.

Zuko heard another sound moments after. More soft creaks. Like footsteps. Zuko heart dropped as he lowered himslef into a basic defensive stance and gazed around the dark room. He lit a very small fire in his hand and used it the best he could to see in the dark. Still no one. Zuko was slightly scared now and decided it would be best to crawl back into his bed.

As he made his way to the large bed a door opened in his room. He knew it was his dresser and he almost yelped but hands wrapped around his mouth to keep him from doing so. Soft and small hands.

"Quiet, Zuzu. Your going to alert the guards if you scream like that." Azula's voice whispered into his ear.

"Mrphzuler?" He felt her nod behind him. He sighed in relief and Azula released him.

"Speak quietly and don't freak out at what I'm going to show you." Zuko's brow lowered in the dark but he nodded. What could Azula possibly want to show him in the middle of the night?

"Okay here." Azula lit a moderately sized fire in her hand and showed Zuko a well drawn map. It looked like hallways and rooms and resembled the Palace. The only difference was the hallways we're on the opposite side of the rooms and ran around them.

"Is that the palace?" Zuko whispered and Azula groaned quietly.

"Obviously, dum dum, but you need to look closer." Azula shoved the paper closer and text appeared. 'Secret Passages'. Zuko made a small 'Oh'. The name was obviously written in Azula's handwritting like the map was drawn in hers.

"How did you find these? Why are you in you in _my _room? Where-" Azula cupped a hand over his mouth and shushed him. She grabbed his wrist after releasing his mouth and dragged him over to his dresser.

"Wait where are we-" This time Azula was not so forgiving and she flicked him in the forehead. Before he could cry out she pushed him into the dresser and he tripped into the small space. She followed after and closed the dresser door.

"You need to be more quiet. Your mouth is going to get us in trouble some day." Azula lit a small fire in the dresser that nearly touched his robes.

"Azula." He spoke softly so as not to make her move. "My robes." Azula's raised and she looked to her left.

"If I was here to burn your clothes I would have done that already." Zuko held his breath and Azula opened a small, sliding door behind the robes. It was invisible to the naked eye and he wondered how she had found it.

"You can ask questions once we get inside." Zuko sighed and nodded, following his siter into the thin halway. He glanced to the right and then to the left seeing the darkened halway. It was dimly lit with a torch every few paces.

"We are inside now so I'm going to ask questions. First. Where are we?" Azula shook her head and closed her eyes.

"It should be obvious, Zuko." She spoke with a hint of impatience at Zuko's slowness.

"..." Azula flicked Zuko again on the forehead without warning. He yelped slightly and rubbed his forehead glaring at his sister.

"I didn't even yell that time." Zuko grumbled while Azula sighed.

"I was merely making sure you were completely awake which you are. Unfortunately. Come on Zuko you are my brother which means your supposed to be smart- or at least somewhat. Figure it out." Zuko mumbled under his breath and looked down the hall and back a few times. _Ohhhh. _

"There you go now let's get moving we have tunnels to explore." Azula jubilantly pronounced as she began marching away from Zuko who stood

"Wait!" He hissed as loudly as he could hoping to catch her attention. "Why did you drag me down here?" Azula stopped and turned around her face showing the slightest hints of hurt.

"I brought you here because this is my idea of fun and I wanted to see if you would like it aswell but if you would rather sit in your room all night that's fine too." She spat and turned around.

"Azula, wait! That's not what I meant!" Zuko rushed behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I just asked why. I never said I wouldn't do it." He swore he saw a smile ever so small on her lips but it was too dark to tell.

"Okay well if you are interested follow my lead. This way should take us to the gardens." Azula walked forward with her face in the map. They took several turns and twists before they came about a ladder and a hatch at the top.

"If we climb here we will get into the gardens." Azula looked up and gripped the ladder, handing the map in her hand to Zuko. "Hold this while I investigate."

Azula climbed the ladder and unlocked the hatch, pushing the wooden square up. She climbed all the way up the ladder and left Zuko, who was still reading the map, below.

A few moments later Azula crawled back down the ladder, closing and locking the hatch behind her.

"That is the gardens alright. We come up behind a tree in the corner of the yard. It is surprisingly carefully concealed aswell.." Azula took the map back and looked at Zuko.

"Where do you want to go next?"

"I would like to see the gardens myself actually. I've never been there at night." Azula rolled her eyes.

"Very Well but don't take too long, Zuzu. We have places to explore and things to burn." Zuko gaped at her for a moment.

"Kidding, Zuzu. You should lighten up you take things like that way to seriously." She waved her hand and Zuko shook his head before beginning his ascent.

As soon as he was out of sight he looked around the gardens. It looked peaceful in the dark. He moved into the open and saw the turtle ducks at the pond. 'They're sleeping.' He moved over to them and sat down to pet one, when a loud voice boomed in the night.

"Halt! Who goes there." Zuko bolted in the direction of the tree and threw the hatch open as soon as he reached it. He jumped down and closed it behind him making sure to lock it. His chest heaved and he had a bead of sweat rolling down his head.

"Zuzu... What did you do?" Azula spoke deceptively calm. He had come to learn the telltale signs of an annoyed Azula.

"Um nothing there is just a guard who might have seen me." He squeaked and Azula thumped him once more before grabbing him by the back of his collar and dragging him in the direction they had came.

"Nice job. Now we could get busted if they go to our rooms and see we aren't there." Zuko stood up straight.

"I can walk myself." Azula rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead, oh stubborn one." They fast walked to Zuko's dresser entrance before Azula stopped him.

"If anyone asks questions come and get me understand?" Zuko looked at her with a puzzled expression before nodding in affirmation.

"Good now let's go." Zuko climbed into his dresser and back into his room. He heard footsteps close to his room and quickly jumped into his bed, tossing the sheets over himself and praying he looked asleep.

The door to his room was opened and muffled voices were heard before the door was shut and the footsteps left his room.

His heartbeat thumped loudly for a few more moments in the silence and he finally decided that it would be best to sleep. Yes sleep would be nice.

...

Zuko awoke the next morning feeling slightly spent from his adventures the previous night.i He pushed himself out of his bed exiting his chambers without so much as changing his clothes.

He trudged slowly to the dinner table dreading having to make conversation in his tired state. Silently he hoped his sister would help him out here if conversation was required.

The doors opened as his form maneuvered into the dining hall where his sisters and his mothers seats were taken again leaving Prince Ozai to be the last person to arrive. Zuko took his seat and noticed Azula looked exhausted aswell . She met his eyes and the two exchanged weary smiles before setting their tired gazes down at the plates of food.

Zuko did not miss Ursa's content expression briefly switch to one of puzzlement before returning to a soft smile.

"How well did you two sleep?" She seemed to know but wanted the two to answer for themselves. Zuko looked at his mother and then at Azula and back at Ursa.

"I slept fine." His speech was slightly slurred while Azula's sounded more sure and precise. As always. Ursa nodded with a small smirk on her face that quickly disappeared as another party's footsteps were heard beyond the doors.

Zuko's eyes darted to the door and he saw his father stride into theforom and stand before his seat. The same ritual that took place every morning took place. Ozai would greet them. Azula would repsond back with her greeting followed by Ursa.

Zuko issued his good morning per usual not missing the suspicion Ozai regarded him with. Ozai slowly craned his neck toward Azula who suddenly was more interested in the fork then anything at the table. He seemed to inspect her before shifting back to his son.

"There was an intruder in the palace last night." Ozai spoke keeping his watchful gaze on Zuko.

"Oh, I did not hear of that.. incident." Azula had the alertness to seem at least surprised at Ozai's bluntness.

"Well, I did happen to hear of it this in the middle of the night. Nothing gets past me." Zuko's eyes widened and he looked to his mother for support. Ursa smiled softly at her son but Azula tried to derail the conversation before any more subtle accusations could be thrown at her brother. She used the one thing she knew her father would be pleased with.

"Well, I heard Zuko has been improving in his firebending lessons." Ozai's smirk faded slightly.

"That has not gone past me either, Azula. I'm glad you brought it to my attention." The atmosphere became tense around the table as Ozai became silent for a few moments.

"Prince Zuko, Today I will be overseeing your firebending training." Azula looked appalled while her mother appeared downcast. Zuko's eyes widened and he began stuttering.

"Y-Yes Father if that is what you wish." Ozai sneered and gave a curt nod eating his breakfast in silence for the rest of the meal.

"As entertaining as this meal was. I'm afraid I have meetings to attend." Ozai stood up and the rest sitting at the table bowed their heads in respect, Zuko however bowed his head in fear. A feeling that was becoming commonly associated with his father.

Zuko stood and excused himself telling the half-truth of being sick. He took no more than two paces out of the door when he was slammed into the wall.

"You idiot, Zuzu." Azula hissed in his ear

"What did I do?" Zuko attempted to straighten his back out but Azula pushed down with surprising strength.

"You're trying to take him away from me aren't you?" Zuko's expression reeled in confusion at her sudden change in behavior.

"What are you talking about Az-" She shook her head with fury and growled- something he never saw her do.

"You already have, mom, but now you had to take him too?" Zuko shrugged her grip away and held her steady. Her father had much more of a grip on her than he previously thought.

"Azula what in Agni's name are talking about?" Zuko made sure to hold eye contact with her ensuring she would see he wasn't lying. She had acted like a threatened animal before and now he just needed to calm her. She held back her anger and seemed to quell slightly.

"The firebending training. That was what you wanted all along wasn't it? You just used me so you could make yourself catch up to me faster! You wanted me to back you up and-" Zuko clapped a hand over her mouth and shook his head.

"You're the one who brought it up! If I had a choice I wouldn't have said yes. I want nothing to do with him!" He spoke quietly and Azula sighed into his hand moving it away slowly.

* * *

"I don't understand Zuko. I had just meant to bring up Firebending to prevent him from punishing you. I didn't think that he would take it seriously." Azula narrowed her eyes at Zuko.

With her sudden bout of paranoia over and she was beginning to see clearly. However there was one thing she could not understand. Zuko wanted nothing to do with Father? The conversation had taken a much darker turn than just family favoritism.

"I... I've been thinking for a while." Azula's lips turned upward as she thought of an irresistible moment to attack.

"Oh that's always a good sign, Zuzu." Zuko rolled his eyes but continued anyway.

"I've come to the understanding that Father... doesn't love anyone." Her eyebrows rose quickly. That certainly wasn't what she was expecting from him- not only in a sense it was wrong, Father certainly loved her, but how could a boy think this up and be so serious about it.

"Father loves me." Her voice shook slightly and she cursed herself for it.

Zuko emited a deep sigh. "Azula," He spoke cautiously, "He doesn't. He is blinded by other things and only respects what will get him those things." Her fists clenched and she looked Zuko in the eye. He believed it whole heartedly but that didn't mean he was right. She weighed her brothers words against her Father's behavior for a few long- agonizing for Zuko- moment before she chose her words.

"Prove it." Zuko released her shoulders.

"I will. Come to my firebending training today and just listen carefully." Azula stood her ground before nodding curtly and stomping away to think.

'The odds of Father not loving me are the same odds as mother loving me.' She walked down the dark hall towards her room to prepare for the day. Many preparations would need to be made.

* * *

Zuko watched his sister go upset with the turn of events. He had meant to break it with her a lot better but her fit of anger had left him no choice but to reveal his belief about their Father. He had such a profound influence on her that she had felt threatened by him- after she had brought it up no less!- telling Zuko he would oversee his training for one day.

He was also startled to learn that she thought he had mother but she didn't. That was unacceptable. She would need to get closer to Mother first to alleviate Ozai's corrupting influence.

He almost laughed at how all this stemmed from him having some strange dream and hearing a voice that played the same words over and over whenever he thought about it. He walked in the opposite direction Azula had to his quarters. Today was going to be a long day.

...

Zuko stood before the training hall and took a breath before, opening the door. He waited and brooded over this part of the day for several hours for so much depended on it to him.

First he would need to show Ozai his Firebending- if that was what he was really here for. He wouldn't be able to perform well either due to his and Azula's "adventure" in the catacombs the previous night.

Second he would have to show- or at least get Ozai to subtly hint- that he did not love Azula. Cruel as it may sound it was for her own good- the voice to.d him to be there for her and after witnessing that outburst he didn't feel his was doing his job. Plus, It would alleviate so many negative things that came with the cruel man.

"Glad you decided to join us, Prince Zuko." Speak of the devil. He looked up and was very nervous to see that his tutor, Master Quinn, was missing. That could only mean. _No._

"Well, If you are done standing around we have training to do." Ozai quipped and Zuko stiffened. This was going to be the hardest hour of his life.

Zuko moved forward onto the mat and bowed respectfully.

"Lets begin."

...

"AGAIN!" The voice he had heard for too long roared in the empty room. Zuko was sweaty, sore, and tired from his training. More so than he had been before. His old teachers had seen him advance in form not in stamina or strength. Those small details apparently got past Ozai or he dismissed it. He suspected Ozai wanted to make it more like punishment rather than training.

Zuko shook slightly as he stood, getting into the pheonix stance.

"Are you tired, Prince Zuko? Did you not sleep well last night?" Zuko paled and put up his best effort to ignore the man's taunts.

"You know the guards on duty told me what they saw. They said it resembled a small man. That and you were missing from your bedroom for quite sometime made it quite obvious that you were sneaking around at night." So that's what this was all about? Sneaking around when he wasn't supposed to be?

"It's a wonder you are so far behind. You would rather spend your days playing and sneaking around than actually doing something productive. At least your sister was smart enough to not get caught. Unlike you she does not fail when she does something." Zuko stopped his form and looked at his Father who was sneering down at him.

"Yes. I knew she was missing aswell and she got her punishment. Of course it was far less than yours since you were the one who embarresed yourself and got caught. Due to your incompetence Azulon has rebuked me further. Do not do it again. Am I understood?" Zuko nodded without a word. Even if he knew his Father favored his sister it still hurt that he desired to rub it in his face so.

"Good you are dismissed." Zuko bowed in haste and ran not wanting the tears to show. He swore he heard Ozai say 'Go ahead and run to your mother.' but he ignored it and ran through the door.

He passed through the doors spotting a figure in the shadow of a pillar.

"Well that went worse than I expected." Azula said casually. He had forgotten she was supposed to be listening.

"Go away." He hissed through tears and Azula stepped out of the shadows.

"I heard it. All of it. While he did not directly say anything... I am rather apprehensive about his ability to love." Zuko nodded but kept his pace up. She sighed and followed him.

"He told me emotion is for those who are weak, Zuko. He told me I would end up like you." Zuko stopped and turned around facing his sister.

"He is right. Just forget it, Azula. Forget what I said." Zuko shook his stare and Azula carefully stepped forward.

"Zuko as much of and idiot as you are I think you may be on to something. You may not be entirely right but on to something still." Zuko looked up at her expecting to see her upset but instead he saw hope.

"He may seem incapable of love, Zuko, but he might just have a different way of showing it." Zuko looked away. He could not listen. She was lost. Hopelessly.

"I guess."

"You guess?" Her pitch rose slightly- almost slight enough that Zuko would have missed it. He reeled around quickly. Now or never.

"Yes I guess! I don't know what to think, Azula! He certainly doesn't love me! I don't even think he loves you I think he just favors you!" Zuko spat and she froze. She looked above his head very slowly.

Zuko felt like he would faint. If his father just heard that. He slowly turned around and to his relief saw Fire Lord Azulon instead. He could not have imagined what his father would have done if he was there.

"Hello, grandchildren. Fine evening isn't it?" His voice was oddly calm but his eyes were cold as he looked between the two children.

"Y-Yes it is, Fire Lord Azulon." Azula spoke first and Zuko bobbed his head. Just how much had Azulon heard? He waited for the ancient man to say something else perhaps a punishment or hopefully some words of wisdom but found himself getting a very different response. A very calculating one. His grandfather narrowed his eyes and walked away without so much as a word more. Zuko waited until the footsteps faded when he spoke.

"Azula?"

"Yes?" Azula had a slight tremor in her voice.

"How much do you think he heard?" He found himself whispering the question just incase.

"I don't know. He just rounded the corner when you exploded. What do you think he was doing here?" Zuko felt her eyes narrow with suspicion only Azula could bring about.

"I have no clue." He needed to see his mother now. There were too many things that plagued his mind. "I'm going to speak to mother." Zuko walked away afraid to be in that halway for too long.

"You have her. I have him." Zuko barely heard her whisper it. He wasn't sure if she intended for him to hear it but he did. He could easily fix that.

* * *

Well. That was less like reading a chapter and more like riding a rollar coaster- in some places to me at least. I feel like I rushed this chapter a bit so it will most likely be revised or have some heavy duty editing done. I also hope I correctly portrayed Azula who does not have the knowledge Zuko has from his years ahead of her. (He also does not posses stamina ne once had as he is in a younger much weaker body. He also has knowledge of firebending forms he learned in his banishment.) He may not have the memories of people but he knows what to feel and vaguely remembers his feelings toward his father after his talk with Roku. Therefore it is only natural that she is not accepting Zuko's words no matter how close they had gotten in a few weeks. Also we will see some motherly love shown to Azula next chapter. If she accepts it that is. Also an appearance from Azulon. Hmmmm.

Anyway may update my other fix before this but oh well. See you next time!


	4. A Mother's Love

AN: Late like my other story chapter was. Kinda got stuck on the middle of it and decided to fix up my other story and type up a new one that won't be released. Not exactly the longest chapter in the story wither but next chapter is HUGE. :/ I apologize for the lateness but here it is! Enjoy.

* * *

Zuko ran as fast as his exhausted legs could carry him to his mothers room and all the while he was thinking of ways to ask his mom about the delicate situation. After he had ran across the palace to find his mother's room, he paused and took several deep breaths to make himself more presentable for he was still shaking from all that had just been put through.

Before he could knock the door was flown open and his mother stood directly infront of him looking down at the boy with wide and surprised eyes.

"Zuko, I thought you were Firebending with your father. Was it over that quickly?" She seemed to look him over once more and took notice of his shaking knees. As she met the young boy's gaze again her expression turned grim.

"You need to sit, Zuko, and probably shower too." She extended her hand to the young prince and took him into her room seating him on a small seat infront of a table taking the cushion across from him.

Zuko smiled at his mom and thought of how to phrase what he needed her to do. Without being too pushy or something of the sort.

"Mom I think you should spend more time with Azula." So much for that. His mother almost visibly jumped which he noticed before calming down.

"Is that what you came to see me about in such a rush." Zuko nodded earnestly and his mother seemed more puzzled.

"Well then why do you think so?" He was glad he had brought this up if mother hadn't noticed the signs of their deteriorating relationship.

"She told me that you always spend more time with me than with her. Plus whenever you hug me or ask to spend time with me she gets all sour." His mother had a thoughtful expression.

"I always thought Azula preffered your Father's company over mine. Then again she has been playing with you more..." She smiled softly at Zuko who looked at her owlishly, "Are you growing to old for your mother, Zuko? Is that why you want me to spend more time with Azula?" Zuko rushed hurriedly to explain.

"No, Mom, of course not I love you too much for that!" She raised an eyebrow with a joking smile, "But in all seriousness. Azula told me how she feels about you and it wasnt nice. She thinks you don't like her at all." Zuko's seriousness took her aback and she was silent for a moment before standing and retrieving a scroll on her dresser.

"Zuko you wouldn't mind spending some time with Azula's friends tommorow would you?" Zuko hid his grimace and swallowed back the almost immediate 'no' that had come very close to coming out. If it was for his sister he could certainly spend time with her two friends.

"Sure, Mom. I can do that." He hoped that had not come out as grated as it sounded to him. She seemed to understand and offered him a sympathetic smile as she rolled up the scroll.

"Very good, Zuko. They are actually nicer than you may think. Miss Ty Lee is a very outgoing girl who I think you could get along with well and Mai is very... calm and mature for a girl her age." A girl who is mature and doesn't tease boys. Perhaps he was getting his hopes too high for tomorrow but he decided it was best to not brood over. Zuko kept his smile as he left his mother's room waving as he ran off to bathe.

* * *

Azula watched as Zuko ran off feeling very disappointed in the exchange of words they both had. She refused to see his words as the truth no matter how true they sounded. 'He doesn't love you. He only favors you!' She shook her head and ran back to her room feeling quite hurt. At least she had tomorrow to look forward to with her friends. He had mother tomorrow anyway.

...

"Hey, Azula!" Ty Lee who was wearing her usual pink clothing rushed towards Azula greeting her with a hug and smile. The latter immediately stiffened.

"Hello to you too, Ty Lee." The girl should know by now how Azula felt about hugs. Azula shrugged her off and looked at Mai who looked quite bored. As expected.

"Hello, Mai." Mai greeted her with a typical bow of a noblewoman and straightened herself.

"Shall we go inside?" Ty Lee nodded enthusiastically and Mai followed her as they entered the palace. They had only just made it a few feet inside the main hallway when Azula saw _her _turn the corner of the hallway from their royal family wing.

"Lady Ursa!" Ty Lee squealed and greeted Ursa with another hug around her legs. Mai was silent while Ursa chuckled and ruffled the girls hair which was in a single braid.

"Hello, Mother. I'm about to go play with Ty Lee and Mai. Is there something you want?" A clipped response but she did not want her mother interrupting her free time with her friends.

"Actually, Azula. There is something I need. Please follow me." She beckoned for Azula to follow her as she turned and walked into the hallway she had appeared from.

"Ty Lee and Mai please go ahead to the royal gardens I will meet you there as soon as possible." Her friends looked at one another appearinging concerned before conceding to the princess' request leaving her and bounding off to the palace gardens.

She looked into the hallway her mother had gone off to and sighed following the shadow of her mother ahead of her. Whatever her mother wanted it had better be quick. She had more important people to see.

* * *

Ty Lee and Mai walked side by side until they got to the gardens. It was silent for too long and Ty Lee decided to liven things up by talking about how things were going for her and about the dress she had seen at the shop in the Caldera.

"It was amazing! It was two pieces on one dress! I wish my mom would have let me-" Ty Lee stopped talking and took notice of a figure in the gardens. It most definitely was not Azula who most likely wasn't done with her mom.

No, this wasn't even a girl. She took more steps forward and saw it was a boy. A rather cute boy at that. But what was a boy doing in the royal palace gardens. Unless. She gasped and made a mad dash for the boy jumping on him and laughing as she heard him yelp on his collision with the grass. This was not the best way to meet Zuko. At least she thought it was him.

"Are you, Prince Zuko?" She looked down from her perch on the boys stomach and to her joy achnowledged that the boy she had just tackled was indeed Prince Zuko.

"Wow! Azula told us a lot about she said you two had a lot of fun together playing but that we wouldn't really ever see you since..." she trailed off and caught her self before she let that bit slip out. She heard him groan and stole the chance to change the subject before he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realize that was hurting you." She quickly stood up and extended her hand to Zuko.

"My name is, Ty Lee. Oh! And this is my friend, Mai!" She gestured to Mai and saw a faint blush on her cheeks as she waved at Zuko. Wait. Mai doesn't wave. She shrugged off the thought as Zuko took her hand and used her assist to stand.

"Oh. Nice to meet you." She smiled even wider.

* * *

Azula had followed her mother until they reached the door to her mothers quarters. That was when she asked the dreaded question.

"Azula would you mind spending the evening with me?" Azula narrowed her eyes at Ursa trying to figure out what she was playing at.

"I thought you and Zuko where going to be spending time with each other." As usual. Ursa paused giving Azula an opportunity to strike. Whatever her mother was planning would not work on her.

"Exactly. Now if you would excuse me I'm going to see my friends." She turned to leave but felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Zuko canceled the evening with me so I could spend more time with you." Azula froze quite shocked quickly reeling out of it. Her eyes narrowed further and she felt insulted.

"Oh so your only here because Zuko asked you to come." Zuko had certainly surprised her with this. Giving up his free time with mother for her. But then again. That only meant mother didn't come for her.

"I will tell you the truth. While that is part of the reason I came here there is another greater reason, Azula. I'm concerned. You told Zuko that I didn't want to spend time with you."

"Why would you want to spend time with something you don't love." Ursa gasped and the grip on her shoulder tightened.

"Azula how could you say that?! I do love you." Azula had had it with her mother's lies. She whirled around in fury and would make her point right there.

"You don't love me. You fear me." She snarled and searched her mothers expression for anything she could use against her. Anything. Anything... Time seemed to stand still as all she saw in her mother was concern. Some hurt and so etching she couldn't make out but the concern was there. Perhaps she was wrong. Maybe mother didn't fear her. It didn't mean she loved her but at least she was concerned.

"Azula I don't fear you." The hand on her shoulder was back only she didn't stiffen this time. Azula nodded feeling muted by the situation.

"You still haven't answered the question Azula. Would you like to spend the evening with me?" Azula nodded once more.

"Wait here while I go prepare myself. Don't go running off while I'm gone." A light hearted statement that was secretly an order she could not disobey. Azula would have to use that on her friends later on. Oh. She had forgotten about them. Finally Azula found her voice.

"Mother what about my friends Mai and Ty Lee?" Ursa paused and turned around with a smile.

"Oh, It was agreed that Zuko is going to be with them for the evening." Azula heard the mischieviosness in her mother's voice. Perhaps they could get along after all. She decided to sit and wait patiently for her mother to get back to her.

* * *

"So what do you two like to do for fun?"

"Well I can do gymnastics and Mai can throw knives!"

Zuko groaned loudly hoping his mother could here this.

* * *

Azula and her mother had walked about the palace for the day mostly in silence getting used to each other's presence. It was quite strange for Azula and she had nearly no common ground with her mother since they had not spent time together for the longest time.

For example when they went to feed the turtleducks. Something her and Zuko did often Azula had crossed her arms and refused to go near the pond. Feeding ducks was still for the weak.

They had returned later to return Ty Lee and Mai home finding them in quite an odd situation with Zuko. They had both laughed at that. Zuko was apparently their only common ground.

After dropping off Mai, Ty Lee had stayed for a bit longer and sat down for tea with the four of them. Even though the three girls had to drag Zuko along since he insisted that tea was for girls. It wasn't even as bad as Azula thought it was.

Ursa had been trying start conversation with Azula even if they only lasted a few short sentences. On the other side of the table Ty Lee was talking away with Zuko and she found Zuko going along with it. Even going as far as laughing and smiling. She was surprised at how well they got along.

They had sat through tea for a lengthy amount of time before her Father had come in and suddenly the room go very cold. Not the temperature just the feeling she felt inside. He glanced around the room scowling at Zuko, confused with Azula and finally.

"Ursa a letter has arrived from Iroh." Ursa's eyebrows rose and she walked forward to accept it. Ozai didn't stay to hear it and left as soon as the letter had touched her hands. She saw Ty Lee whisper something in Zuko's ear and hold his hand.

"Oh this is great news! Your uncle Iroh has broken through the wall of Ba-sing-se! He also has gifts for the two of you! A knife for Zuko with an inscription on it. It was won from the general who he defeated at the wall." She handed Zuko a very nice pearl dagger which he took and unsheathed Mumbling the words to himself 'Made in Earth Kingdom?'. Then Ty Lee flipped it. 'Oh. Never give up without a fight.' He smiled and went to swinging his dagger around while Ty Lee sat 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at every move.

"And for Azula an Earth Kindom doll. It has the latest fashion on it and will make a nice toy for a nice young lady." Azula grimaced at the doll and held it far away from her.

"A doll. That's it." Ty Lee walked over with a hopeful expression on her face.

"If you don't want it can I have it? Its a really pretty doll and-" Before she could finish Azula had put the doll into her hands.

"Of course you can have it Ty Lee." She tried her best not to sound rude by disowning such a low gift. A doll of an Earth Kingdom peasant? Who did he think she was. Her mother simply smiled and spoke.

"Well lets end tea on that good note. Ty Lee, I'm going to arrange to have you taken home." The young girl smiled and nodded gratefully.

"Well it was an interesting evening to say the least mother. I'm ... Glad we shared it." Her mother smiled and escorted Ty Lee out of the room leaving her and Zuko.

"So Zuko how was you evening. I saw you made friends with Ty Lee. Plus I heard Mai has a crush on you." Azula smirked as she saw Zuko stutter and walk away yelling "Girls are crazy!". When she was alone she smiled at the different day she had. Little did she know there would not be many left.

* * *

AN: Kinda foreshadowed some stuff in this chapter. I know you guys will catch on to it but BIG things are going on in the next chapter. I understand I did the part where Zuko receives the knife differently but the timeline was messed up by Zuko changing his mistake. Also I took the time to show how some relationships are in the story as that of Zuko's uncle and Azula and Azula with her mother. Their will be romance in this story but it will most definitely NOT be the main focus of it. If you want romance go read stuck or the Ty Luko one shot. I may or may not have gave something away by saying that.


End file.
